


Hunting Game

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Academia!Shun, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Gen, Mini Fic, Resistance!Sora, Shun is a merciles hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: In a world where Leo set up in the Xyz dimension, the Fusion dimension finds itself under attack, and Sora finds himself on the receiving end of a cruel hunting game, one where he's the prey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from tumblr because why not.   
> Original post-> http://sora-shiunin.tumblr.com/post/155125563120/authoratmidnight-sora-shiunin-shun-would-be-a
> 
> It's basically an AU where the roles of the Fusion and Xyz dimensions are swapped. 
> 
> And writing total monster Shun was to much fun.

Sora pressed his hands tighter over his mouth as he tried to make himself as small as possible, hiding under a small pile of rubble. 

He could still hear the screeching of monsters even now, the metallic cries that rang out on the battlefield of what had once been his home. There were two cries above all else that they had learned to fear. The first was the roar of the dark dragon, the second was the shrill cry of a falcon, a distorted and warped parody of the real thing. Alone they were bad news, together they spelled utmost doom for any who heard them, a lethal duo. 

Today, all Sora could hear, occasionally interspersed with the sound of an explosion, was the bird’s cry, and it’s master haunting call.

“There’s no point in hiding Fusion Scum! We’ll flush you out eventually!”

Sora shut his eyes tightly, not daring to move from his hiding place. One wrong move and he was a dead man, or worse. Tears welled in his eyes at the memory of Dennis, screaming at him to run as he took on several Heartland soldiers by himself. That was the last time Sora ever saw him.

A boot crunched down on small rocks and Sora had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming when he saw the shadow cast from the rocks above him. 

The Falcon Master. One of The Academy’s top duelists. Kurosaki Shun.

He was ruthless and efficient, and the fact that Sora had evaded him for so long was simply a matter of dumb luck.

Sora had seen him once, and he had no doubt that Shun had seen him too. Unlike the duelists under his command, which worse terrifying masks to obscure their faces, Shun wore no such mask. He didn’t need one, seeing his silhouette was imposing enough.

It took every ounce of control Sora had to keep from hyperventilating and giving away his location to the hunter only a few feet away from him.

Eventually, Shun moved off and Sora collapsed in relief, gasping for air with every breath he took. He trembled violently and spent the next several minutes doubled over in a vain attempt to regain the ability to breath properly.

He needed to get to the docks, if there were still boats there then maybe, maybe he’d have a chance. If he could get a boat,get across the sea and off the mainland, he could make it to Duel Academy, or at least what remained of it. Duel Academy was the only safe haven left.  It was a lot of maybe’s though.

Slowly he crawled from his hiding spot, moving as silently as a cat so as not to attract any attention to himself.

 

Sora was halfway to the docks when he heard the familiar cry from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a massive, gold bird dive down at him. Talons dug into his shoulders and the next thing he knew he was airborne, throw through the air by the massive creature. He hit the hard ground with a sickening crack and wondered what he’d broken. An attempt to stand told him it was his ribs.

He gasped in pain as he forced himself to his feet, duel disk blade materializing, he wasn’t about to roll over and die now.

“Looks like I found myself a scared little rabbit!” teased a familiar cold voice. The bird lowered itself to the ground as its master came to its side, placing a hand on its head and stroking it the way one would a pet. “Well look what we have here, I’m surprised you’re still alive. You’re certainly a fighter I’ll say that.”

Sora ground his teeth, fingers dancing just above his deck. Before he could move to draw, the bird was on him again, pinning him into the ground. Sora screamed, his sides burning in pain as the attack aggravated his wounds.

“It would be such a shame to kill you,” said Shun as he made his way down to them. 

Sora shuddered at the sight of him, his gold eyes staring down at him with nothing but malice and hunger. He shut his eyes, this was it, he was done for. Then, the weight lifted from his chest. Sora’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up into those same piercing gold eyes. 

Shun had one hand pressed into Sora’s chest as he knelt over him, and while it was nowhere near as heavy or crushing as the weight of his falcon, it was enough to make Sora writhe in pain. 

“I think I’m going to let you live, just this once,” he said, applying a bit more pressure with his hand, enough to make Sora scream. “You’ve survived this long after all, so why not see how long you can hold out. “A predatory grin made its way across his face, “Our own little hunting game. After all, a hunter is nothing without his prey.”

Removing his hand he stood up and turned on his heel to talk walk away. “So if I were you little rabbit, I would start running, before I change my mind.”


End file.
